Mine
by emergencyroom
Summary: When Lucy is hit on - more like assaulted - by another man, Natsu looses any cool he might have. NALU rated M for a reason. ONE SHOT LEMON SHIT STUFF


Lucy stepped into the guild hall, taking in the scent and sights of her beloved family.

Most of them where in an all-out brawl.

She sighed, spotting a flash of pink hair in the mix, and walked over to the bar. She sat on her stool and watched the chaos unfold, while a small smile floated onto her lips. They might have been a bit crazy, but she loved them.

"Hey! What'd you say about my hair?!" She heard Natsu yell. She found the source of the shout, and saw none other than Gray standing across from a literally flaming Natsu.

"I said it's _girly_! What're you gonna do about it?!" Gray shot back, ice crackling around his fists.

"I'll kick your ass!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing a fire ball at Gray.

Lucy giggled at their antics.

"What a cute smile." A deep voice said next to her.

Lucy jumped and looked off to her right to see a lanky man sitting next to her, he was wearing a dark blue coat and his face – though it was shadowed – was covered in disgusting scars. "Oh, hi, I didn't see you." Last time she checked, she was the only person sitting here.

"I was drawn in by that hot body." The man licked his lips, leaning towards her.

"Uh…" Lucy leaned away from the bold man, "I'm sorry, I'm not really interested."

"In what?" The man murmured, getting close to her ear.

"A boyfriend. Now could you back off?!" Lucy was getting extremely uncomfortable.

But the man was persistent, and simply touched her upper thigh, brushing the hem of her skirt. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend." He said, licking the lobe of her ear, "all I want is a little fun." He pushed her skirt up.

"Hey! Stop!" Lucy raised her hands up to his chest and tried to push him away as she began getting off the chair, but the man used his free hand to grab both of her wrists and pull her towards him.

"C'mon babe." He moved to her cheek, brushing his nose against her nose. "Loosen up."

"N-No! Stop, get off!" She raised her voice into a shriek.

"I said _loosen up!_ " The man grew angry, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

" _Let me go!_ " She screamed, fighting his hold.

The man pulled her from her chair, "You're coming with me!"

Lucy didn't know what to do. This man wasn't backing off, and she couldn't get away from him." _Natsu!_ " She screamed, turning her head away from the vile man as tears sprung to her eyes.

Suddenly, the man was being torn off of her, scratching for a hold of her as he was pushed away. She felt pain shoot across her cheek and knew he'd left a scratch on her, but she barely noticed as she watched Natsu throw the man across the room. " _Take a hint and leave her alone!_ " he yelled as the man flew.

Lucy was left a shaking, wide eyed mess as she watched Natsu save her yet again. Natsu turned around and approached her, concern covering his previously furious features. "Lucy you're bleeding." He said softly, brushing a thumb over the scratch.

Lucy flinched back, "I'm ok." She said meekly.

Natsu sighed and grabbed her wrist and led her out of the guild hall, "Come on."

She followed silently behind him, looking at the pavement as they walked back towards her house. She was ashamed of how week she was, and was – frankly – tired of having to be saved, but grateful nonetheless. She only looked back up when she felt Natsu's hand tighten and heat on her wrist, he was practically smoking, actually, he _was_ smoking.

She only spoke up when he began to burn her, "N-Natsu, you're hurting me." She said quietly.

But at that moment they'd reached her doorstep, and he pulled her in front of him, pushing her back against the door. "That asshole is going to pay." He growled, looking past her head.

"It's really not that big of a deal." Lucy reasoned, trying to calm him down.

Natsu looked at her again, eyes filled with rage, "No, it is a big deal. Because you're mine." With that he looped an arm around the small of her back, smashed his lips into hers, and opened her front door. They stumbled inside, and Natsu was barely able to get the door shut before he pushed her backwards onto the couch.

Lucy, thrown off by all of this, simply followed his motions, kissing him back, walking backwards, and then falling back, trusting that he knew where she would fall. But overall, she wasn't going to lie, she'd been waiting for this moment for what seemed like years.

Natsu propped himself up over her, not breaking their kiss. He was growing weary though, she had yet to kiss him back with as much passion. But just as he began to withdraw, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Lucy seemed to have snapped, she gave in to all of her urges and just threw herself onto him, not literally, but almost. She, instead, rolled them over. But since they were on a couch, Natsu ended up falling off the couch and lying on his back on the floor, luckily, he didn't flinch or break the kiss, if anything, it turned him on even more. So, they ended up on the floor, desperately kissing each other.

Natsu broke away from Lucy's mouth tracing kisses along her jawline, while brushing his hands up her sides, slowly lifting her tank top. Lucy, it seemed, grew impatient and broke away long enough to take off her shirt and throw it on the edge of the couch. Natsu smiled and yanked her back down to him, gripping her sides and flipping them over once more so he was over her now.

Natsu's hands brushed lightly along her curves, causing her to shudder. Lucy sighed into the touch "Mmm- Ah!" but was abruptly cut off when she felt her bra fall off. "Natsu!" She gasped at the sudden crash of cold air, making her nipples hard.

Natsu had burned down the middle of her lacy pink bra, and was pleased when she gasped, and even more pleased when her nipples grew hard. Unable to contain himself, he attacked her tit, licking and sucking it, while fondling her other.

"Ah… Ah! Natsu!" Lucy was gasping and turning her head to either side in an erotic transe.

Natsu moved to the other side, and moved his free hand downward, tracing along the hem of her skirt.

"Mmmm… I…" Lucy moaned biting her lip.

Natsu released her tit from his mouth and leaned up to whisper in her ear, "What Lucy?" His voice grew deep and husky, making her swoon.

"Just… I want you to…" She was stumbling over her words as she tried to see through the clouds of her mind, "Natsu…"

"Say it Lucy…"

Lucy blinked through her state, frustrated, "Get rid of the skirt you ass!" She whined.

Natsu smirked, but didn't immediately oblige. Instead, he traced his hand up her thigh slowly, agonizingly.

Lucy's breaths were shaky, "N-Natsu…" She moaned.

Finally he reached his destination and touched the outside of her pussy lightly.

Her breath hitched and she pushed her hips towards his hand. Natsu gave in and pushed her thighs further apart, opening her up to him. Lucy gasped as he touched her clit lightly. "G-Go!" She gasped, groping her own breast.

Natsu could not deny that the image in front of him was extremely erotic, and only made him harder. So, as his control began to fade, he began rubbing her clit quickly, eliciting a squeal from Lucy, "Yes!" Natsu moved on impulse, lowering himself towards her cunt, his mouth watering.

Lucy almost sat up in surprise when she felt his warm lips kiss that sensitive spot, "Gah! Natsu!" She attempted to close her legs, but Natsu held her in that position. "Ah! 't feels so good…"

Natsu worked his tongue faster and harder on her, enjoying the noises she made. Once he was pleased with the results of that he added an experimental finger into the mix, pushing it into her cunt quickly moving in and out.

" _Ah! Natsu no!_ " Lucy exclaimed arching her back at the newfound pleasure. "N-Natsu…" She whimpered.

Natsu ceased his tongue movements, but not his fingers, "Say it." He growled.

"N-No, just do it…" She whined, turning her head.

Natsu slowed his hand, until it was torturously slow.

"Please…" Lucy moaned, "Natsu… I…"

"You what?"

She was writhing, and he loved it. "I want you to… God!"

"I don't understand you, what was that?" Natsu touched his nose lightly on her clit, causing her to gasp.

"Fuckmewithyourmouth!" She said it so quickly Natsu almost missed it, but he took his cue, and moved his finger, quickly replacing it with you tongue.

Lucy moaned and bucked her hips on him.

Natsu rubbed his thumb quickly on her clit, while fucking her cunt with his tongue.

"Ah! _Ah!_ _I'm gonna…_ " She didn't finish the sentence before Natsu pulled away.

"Not yet Luce." He quickly discarded his pants and then propped himself above her again.

She had her eyes closed still, and looked so close to ecstasy.

"What do you want now Lucy?" he whispered in her ear.

"Natsu…" She groaned, "just…"

Natsu licked her earlobe, "What?"

" _Fuck me!_ " She exclaimed.

Natsu hesitated no longer, and plunged into her. Lucy gasped and clawed at his back, squeezing her eyes shut. He was slow in moving out again, fearful of hurting her badly. "G-Go faster…" She squeaked.

With that, Natsu pulled out, and rammed back into her. A rhythm began to grow as he found a quicker speed and stuck with it. Lucy laid under him, no longer in pain, but gasping, moaning, and groaning in ecstasy.

Natsu looped his arms under the small of her back and lifted her to a more optimal position. This position seemed to hit the exact spot for Lucy, as when he lifted her, her eyes flew open and she nearly screamed. " _Fuck Natsu! I'm gonna…."_ Her breathing was fast and short as she reached her peak, Natsu felt himself close to the edge aswell.

"Say it Lucy!" Natsu growled, slamming into her harder and harder.

"I'm _cumming_!" She exclaimed, just as her wall tightened around him. Natsu felt pure pleasure and spiraled over the edge as well. Lucy's head turned from side to side as she rode through her orgasm, her fingers curling around the carpet, and her legs looping tightly around Natsu. Natsu, ready to pull out as soon as he reached his peak, found himself unable to as Lucy had trapped him. Unable to stop, he emptied himself into her, groaning as he did so.

Finally, once they both settled Natsu pulled out of her, and rolled over onto the space next to Lucy, breathing heavily.

"Okay…" Lucy breathed, sounding defeated, "I get it, I'm yours."


End file.
